


Gift

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, idk its just short and cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Matt feels empathy for once. Wow.
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space__Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Dad/gifts).



> Hey all! Sorry for disappearing for like a month! I ran out of writing motivation juice :(((. However, I had to write a fic for my gf's birthday, so a big shout out to her for being epic. As usual, I hope you guys enjoy the fic, I appreciate all of your comments, and I hope you guys also have a lovely! Also, lemme know what fic y'all wanna see next, 'cause I have a ton of ideas like HS Tomedd, HS Tordmatt, regular Tordmatt, a random HS AU fic, and some one-off fics based off of like WTFuture and the Zombeh Attack/Nation episodes. So, lemme know what you guys wanna see! :DDD

“How can you stand wearing that thing?” 

Tord jumped as he looked up from his paper,immediately locking eyes with Matt’s. He set his pencil down, abandoning the drawing of Sailor Moon that he was working on. Turning himself toward the ginger, he questioned, “what thing?” 

“That thing,” Matt repeated, leaning forward and poking Tord’s shoulder. Tord’s gaze fell on the other’s finger against his trenchcoat. “Your coat. How do you wear it?”

“Er…” Tord looked up at Matt, confusion lighting up in his eyes. “It is...coat? You wear it like a coat, yes?”

“I meant—ugh.” Matt shook his head and took his hand away. “I meant it’s so...beat up. It looks so old and shitty. Don’t you have nicer things to wear?”

“Oh, uh…” Tord shook his head. “No. I do not. I do not own many clothes.”

“Yeah, I can tell that,” Matt muttered. 

“Tell what?”

“Nothing.” Matt leaned back against the pillows on his bed, looking at Tord. “How many clothes do you even have? I’ve only see you wear like...two shirts, plus the trenchcoat.” 

“Not...many,” Tord answered after a pause. “I do not need many clothes like you.”

“Wow. Okay.” Matt rolled his eyes. “I guess that’s true, but...still. Don’t you get sick of wearing that old coat?” He tilted his head. Tord clicked his tongue, looking down at his coat. Obviously, Matt was right about the quality of Tord’s trenchcoat: it had a few tears, holes, and other generally worn out areas. This was especially true for the pockets; in fact, due to how worn out one of the pockets were, only one pocket was actually usable. If Tord could, he’d love to get a new trenchcoat. However...life wasn’t that kind to him. 

“A little,” Tord eventually admitted. “But it is only coat I have.”

“Seriously?” Matt asked, his voice raising in pitch a little. 

“Yes.” Tord nodded. 

“Damn…” Matt frowned a little. Personally, he couldn’t imagine not having a myriad of clothes at his disposal. Having to cycle through only two or three shirts a day...just the thought made him cringe a little. He looked at Tord, who had gone back to drawing. Matt’s eyes narrowed. How could the other talk about that so casually? How could he just casually say he barely had any clothes, and then simply go back to drawing like it was nothing? Shaking his head, Matt stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened it, revealing the various shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and jackets that were hung up inside. He stuck his hand between the clothes, pushing them to the left one by one to look at them. Finally, he came across a black, leather jacket he had impulsively bought a month or so ago. This looked like it was Tord’s style. Without another thought, Matt tossed the jacket at Tord, saying, “here.”

“Wha—” Tord yelped as the jacket smacked into his side, making Matt cover his own mouth and snicker softly. The Norwegian set his pencil down again and took the jacket off of his side, bringing it up to look at it. His eyes widened a little at how nice it looked, with its shiny surface and smooth, leathery feel. “What…what is…?”

“You can have that,” Matt told him. 

“You...You are giving to me?” Tord held the jacket up, staring at Matt with a slightly agape mouth. 

“Uh, yeah. What do you think ‘you can have that’ means? Moron.” Matt huffed softly. Tord didn’t even listen to Matt’s insult, looking back at the jacket. He quickly slid his trenchcoat off, putting the jacket on. To put it simply, he was blown away by the sudden change in quality between the two jackets. He put his hands in the pockets, reveling in how his hands didn’t simply go through. The leather comfortably enveloped him, leaving him feeling surprisingly warm. The sleeves were a little long on his arms, and the coat was rather baggy, but that was fine; he liked it that way. Matt’s scent clung to the jacket, which was also always a pleasant thing to have. 

Tord didn’t realize there were tears in his eyes until Matt spoke up. “Hey, dude,” he said, “you good? I didn’t mean to like...make you cry or anything.”

“No, no…” Tord mumbled, wiping his eyes. He stood up from Matt’s bed, unable to remember the last time his chest had swelled with so much happiness. “I am just...very happy. I have never had a gift before.” 

“Oh.” Matt looked off to the side for a moment, pressing his tongue to the inside of his cheek. God, what did Tord have? “Well, you’re welcome!” He eventually said with a small, sheepish smile. 

“Yes, ah...th-thank you, Matthew.” Tord gave Matt a smile that he swore made his heart stop for a moment. It was small, genuine, and pretty damn cute. He’d definitely like to see that smile again. Wait, that was gay, wasn’t it? Matt’s cheeks flushed red at his own inner dialogue. For now, he should just focus on replying to Tord. 

“Yeah. No problem,” Matt replied, returning Tord’s smile with one of his own. Tord’s smile only grew as he looked down at the jacket, loving how new and clean it felt. He would surely cherish this for a very long time.


End file.
